


Of Dragons and Wolfs

by Jt4k9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jt4k9/pseuds/Jt4k9
Summary: When Aegon sees his brother for the first time, he knows that he is his his his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allright this is not a detailed story, but only glosses over Aegons thoughts throughout his time with Jon. I am not a native english speaker, so please forgive any mistakes. This is also my first fic, but I have many more haeding in the direction of either Jon/Robb or Jon Snow/Oberyn Martell. I might publish those soon. They will actually be written as detailed storys.

He's heard much about his brother over the years, bastard, wolfsboy, whoresson.

But all those whispers seemed to die at once when he comes to court for the first time. His brother or as others had whispered not, is different than anyone expected him to be.

The boy that enters might not have his fathers eyes or hair, but everything else is so easily Rheagar that all rhose vicious Vipers are silenced at once.

He is tall as Rheagar, he is slim as Rhaegar, he is elegant as Rheagar, solemn as Rhaegar and his beauty is so unearthly that none can keep from whispering dragon, valyrion, prince in his wake. And oh does his blood sing as he recognizes kin for what it is.

His brother should have greeted their father first, but since entering the Great Hall they have only stared at each other and suddenly his feet start moving. He finds himself before his chosen in a moment and his blood sings sings sings, he leaves his bride standing in his wake, simply takes this creatures hands instead and leaves leaves leaves, for he knows that the gods chose them for each other long ago.

He simply leads him out of the hall, out of the Red Keep and does not turn back once. Rheanys can have the throne, she's wanted it all along, he simply sets sails to Dorne and spends the rest of his live with whom he knows to be his his his.

Of course real life is more complicated than this. The accounts above are true enough in the end though.

They reach Dorne and are met with stern looks. He is mine from this day until my last day, he simply tells uncle Oberyn. He understands, says it was to be expected in one way or the other. And yes he is right, for he knows that dragons have allways been drawn to dragons, or maybe it is his dragon that is drawn to his wolf. It matters not, for everytime they are close his blood sings sings sings.

It makes him blind, blind to the stares, blind to the whispers, blind to the knives waiting in the dark. His brother doesn't mean anything to their father, doesn't mean enough and now he is holding him and blood flows flows flows. They burn him that night, he looks, but sees nothing. His brother doesn't die, or doesn't stay dead. Assassins can not kill a dragon, or so it would seem.

He returns to Kings landing, his father smiling, as if he was expected to return and he knows knows knows. When he ends his fathers life and sits on the throne, he feels nothing. The man who raised him, the man he loved as a son should, the man who tried to ruin him only bleeds bleeds bleeds. Noone whispers again as his brother is seated next to him in a place a queen would sit.

He is loved, his brother is loved, it seems to be as simple as that for a while.

But he knows that he will not live forever and neither will his brother and so his need for an heir makes it so that he takes a pretty Tyrell girl as a wife. His love does not speak much now, stares out of windows with a longing that concerns him, breaks him, makes him dispair. He is afraid that Jon will jump, but he knows that loyalty and duty and honor keep him from it. Not love, because love hurts hurts hurts.

Rheanys is sick, driven mad by her dream of power, and she screams screams screams. The whispers of seating her on the throne die with every utterance of the name Aerys Aerys Aerys.

A son is born to him. He does not have raven locks, does not have grey eyes, does not have pale moonlight skin and Aegon knows what it is like to hate, hate himself, hate his wife, hate the creature they call his his his, but never will be.

The boy has southron blood, not northern, the boy has a southron name, not northern, the boy has southron gods, not northern and he screams screams screams and Jon loves loves loves.

He treats the boy as if he were his, he teaches him to ride, he teaches him to hold a sword, he teaches him honor. He can not look, for when he looks he only sees his betrayal, when Jon looks he sees a part of the person he loves loves loves.

When the arrow is shot, he does not see it, but Jon does, his wife does, his son does. Jon is the only one that jumps and he cries cries cries, and his son screams screams screams and his wife smiles.

The assassin was sent by the Tyrells, he knows, but has no proof, because even though a Tyrell is Queen, her duty is simply to smile smile smile. The smallfolk does not love her, for how could they, they loved Jon allready.

Jon does not wake for quiet some time, and he makes peace with his kin, for they both know who is responsible. The boy is smart, smarter than him, smarter than his mother, smarter than Jon, but not as kind. When his mother says a word, he tells him, when his mother meets someone, he tells him, when his mother reads a letter, he tells him, for they both love only one Jon Jon Jon. The boy has understood early enough that he is a tool, that his blood will only be used against him and so he has closed his heart to kin, and only loved Jon Jon Jon. They can agree on that.

He invites the North into his castle, for their hearts beat as one, beat as Jons does. The Tyrell family is no more. When his love wakes, he does not marry again, for he has a son allready, a son that calls Jon father and him king.

When Jons names day arrives he gives him his heart again. Three times over. One is black, one is green and one is white. Jon picks up the first, his son picks up the second, and he picks up the last, their blood sings sings sings, and dragons walk the world once more. The biggest one of them, is the one his love nurtures, he is not surprised, when the small folk whisper Aegon Aegon Aegon, not referring to himself. He is not surprised, for he whispers with them.

When the lords visit to discuss the rumors from the North they bow to him, but they bow deeper when they look at his brother, and he smiles smiles smiles.

When Dorne arrives, with Rheanys, he is afraid, but he should not have been, because even Oberyn bows, bends and breaks under smiles, kindness and love and that is what is brother is.

When the Long Night arrives they fight fight fight and Oberyn dies, and Daenerys dies and Robb dies and Jon cries cries cries but he fights fights fights.

When the war is won, it is Jon whose killed their king, standing in blood with an icy crown burned into his hand. When he sees him he approches slowly and places ice upon raven locks and the men scream and chant and love love love. The ice crown melts, what is left is Valyrian steel that shines when dawn finally breaks. Some refer to him as the king of the seven kingdoms still, most don't, for there is only one King and his name is Jon Jon Jon.


End file.
